Processing circuitry may employ an open-loop circuit design where a power supply voltage and a clock frequency are fixed to static values. Such supply voltage and clock frequency schemes may be set to worst-case conditions rather than actual conditions. This may require a margin for global and local process variation, such as, for example, temperature drift, high and low-frequency voltage variation, aging, clock skew, modeling inaccuracy, or other variations. However, it may be the case that the processing circuitry may be capable of operating at substantially higher frequency or higher voltage.